High on Ice cream
by DemonUchiha17
Summary: (reposted) Goten and Trunks get into a thing of ice cream and get high. Find out what happens. Please read and review. (complete)


High on ice cream

Our two little Demi- Saiyans are back at it again. Not only are they getting themselves in trouble but they get themselves into a large supply of ice cream! Oh great! Read on and find out what happens.

Chi-Chi had brought Goten over with her over to the Brief house. Ding Dong. " Come on in Chi-chi." Bulma said.

The two Son's walked in. " Hey Bulma. I'm sorry this is so short notice."

" Your telling me! I don't have a babysitter!"

" What do you mean you don't have a babysitter?"

" I didn't realize that Vegeta and I were going out today. I completely forgot."

" And people call me stupid." Goku said.

" Goku? When did you get here?" Chi-chi asked. Then she noticed Gohan.

" Oh hell Gohan."

" Just now."

" Hey mom. So what's all the commotion about?"

" We don't have anyone to baby-sit Goten and Trunks."

" Don't look at me mom."

" I know. What am I going to do. We can't leave them all by themselves."

" Yes you can. We will be fine on our own. We are Super Saiyans after all." Said Trunks. He was about 13.

" Well I guess. What do you say Bulma?"

" Well ok. Well will be back by dinner so I want you two to behave and what ever you do DON'T RECK THE HOUSE!"

" Yes mom."

" Good. Ok Vegeta lets hit the road."

" Why am I always dragged into these things?"

" I know your pain Vegeta."

" Kakarot you didn't have to come in the first place."

" I couldn't do that to you…"

" Just shut up Kakarot."

So the group of adults fly off. Leaving the naughty children alone.  
" We got the place to ourselves." The jumped into the air and gave each other a high five.

" Man Trunks you're the best."

" Oh I know." He walks into the kitchen. Turns back to Goten. " Hey Goten, you know what day it is?"

" Oh it's eat as much as you want day?"

" No Goten… that is everyday for you. I mean here."

" I don't know."

" It's eat what ever you want day."

" What are you getting at?" Goten had a very confused look on his face.

" My mom just got a whole new shipment of ice cream!"

" ICE CREAM! YEAH!" Goten was so happy.

" So Goten you want some?"

" You know it."

" Ok Goten… what flavor you want?"

" You mean you got more than one!"

" Oh ya. I got about 45 kinds in here."

" Man Trunks! Uh do you got Chocolate in there?"

" Ya and I got Cookie dough and vanilla and lets see here… uh Oh yes… Strawberry my favorite!"

" How many boxes you got?"

" Oh about 50 of each. I think. Oh hold up no I got 60 boxes of Strawberry and 60 of Chocolate."

" Great! We get sixty each!"

" Ok… but uh Goten…. Could you give me a hand?"

" Oh ya sure…."

Hours later….

**Burps** " Ah that hits the spot!"

" You said it Trunks. You got any more?"

" Goten we both had about 120 boxes each. I think we had enough."

" Ya I guess."

" Uh Goten… I don't feel so good."

" You better not throw up Trunks."

" No that's not what I meant. I am high on this ice cream."

" Ya so am I!"

We you can only guess what happens next. They made a huge mess. A while after that Goku and the others got back. Bulma was in complete shock when she saw her house. " AH! What the heck, they must have been getting in trouble again."

Vegeta walking into the kitchen. He couldn't believe his eyes. " Uh Bulma…. You don't want to see this."

" See what?" She comes closer. " AH! They got into the ice cream again!"

" What's so bad about ice cream?" Goku asked.

" We Saiyans get explosive when we eat to much of it."

" Oh. I didn't know that."

Falls down anime style. " Kakarot you are such an idiot!"

" Vegeta…. we don't have time for this." Bulma shouted, " We have to find Goten and Trunks."

So they went on looking. Gohan found them. " Yo you guys there up here in the master bedroom."

" Oh I'm tired."

" I'm sleepy."

yawns " I think it's time for a nap."

yawns " Ya I agree"

" Night Goten.."

" Night Trunks."

Chi-chi and the others walked in. " Well I'm glad they are fine."

" Ya. Because I'm going to kill them when they get up."

Goten and Trunks woke up that morning and noticed something disturbing at best. They were butt naked!

" Ah Goten! You got no cloths on!"

" Neither do you!"

" What!"

Trunks ran over to the mirror. " AH your right! Where are my cloths?"

" I don't know Trunks. You tell me where mine are."

" Does it look like I know."

" How did we get like this anyway?"

" Don't look at me Goten. I don't remember a thing from yesterday."

" What are we going to do now?"

" We are going to find some cloths before everyone else sees us."

Goten looked in the mirror at his nude self. " Uh Trunks… do you know where this mark came from?"

" What mark?"

" The one right here." points to his neck

" Ah Goten! Someone fucked you!"

" What!"

" I said some fucked you."

" I heard what you said. What do you mean?"

" I mean you had a sexual in counter with someone."

" So did you man."

" What are you talking about?"

" Look…"

" Ah! This sucks! Pauses We have no time for that. We have to get some cloths."

" Your right Trunks."

So the boys go searching for something to wear. Unlucky for them they couldn't find anything and they ran into their parents!

" Goten Son! Put some cloths on." Chic-chi yelled.

" I don't know where they are."

" Trunks Brief. Cover yourself please!" Bulma said.

" I don't have anything either."

Goku and Vegeta give each other a look. " Hey Vegeta… you don't think they…"

" Most definitely. They proof is in the pudding as they say."

" Did what? What are you talking about Vegeta?"

" Goten and Trunks fucked each other."

Bulma and Chi-chi faint.

Later Goten and Trunks got the speech of a life time.

" I hope nothing like this ever happens again. And Trunks Brief I don't want you and Goten getting involved if you know what I mean. And you are not to touch ice cream again."

" You hear what she said Goten? That goes for you too."

" Ok mom… I get it. No ice cream.. No fucking Goten. Don't worry. I won't touch it or Goten again."

crosses his fingers

" Ya mom… I won't eat it or get involved with Trunks like that again." Goten said.

" Good. Well I guess that takes care of that." Bulma said.

" Would I be too much to ask if Goten could spend the rest of the night here?"

" No prob."

" Thanks Bulma…"

That night…

"Hey Goten you want some ice cream?"

" Ya sure."

Trunks goes to the ice cream closet.

Author: What do you think you two are doing?

Goten: Hey Trunks did you hear something?

Trunks: eating his ice cream No I didn't. You're hearing things.

Author: Hey what did your mom's say?" looks spooky

Trunks & Goten: AH it's a spooky lady!

Author: Drop that ice cream!

Trunks: Ok

Author: Now step away from the ice cream and get up stairs.

Goten: Ok I'm going.

Trunks: Your not telling mom are you?

Author: Not this time. Aren't you lucky. Now if I find you eating ice cream again your in for it."

The boys: Yes miss lady person.

Author: Good! Get going.

Hey everyone not bad Uh? I don't know. I thought it was ok. It was just a passing idea. Please Review.

-trunks and goten


End file.
